This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose to use CLA as anti-inflammatory agent in chicken eggs hatchlings. We plan to detect early onset of inflammation in hatched chickens based on previous studies identifying biomarkers of acute inflammatory response. We plan to systematically define and specifically reconstruct the metabolic analysis methodology we have developed to rapidly identify early and reliable biomarkers of inflammation after birth in chicken model studies.